Farriwen Breeze
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Laura Bailey | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Farriwen Breeze | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | Name = Farriwen Breeze | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Air Genasi | Class = Monk (Way of the Four Elements) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elvish , Primordial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Deastok | Family = | Connections = Darrington Brigade (member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 10 | HP = 86 | Str = 6 | Int = 10 | AC = 18 | Dex = 18 | Wis = 18 | Con = 17 | Cha = 12 | FanArt = }} is an Air Genasi Monk. She is played by Laura Bailey. Description Appearance Farriwen is a female Air Genasi with very pale, almost alabaster skin that gives off a faint glow from underneath. She has pale pink hair tied into a loose braid that seems to move around as if there's a constant breeze. She wears a sleeveless grey robe that fades into flames near the bottom. Most noticeably, Farriwen's arms are adorned with glowing glyphs - her left arm with symbols of clouds, and her right with symbols of flames that snake up her arm. She clarified to Taryon that these weren't tattoos, but engravings. Personality Biography Background Farriwen mentioned to Taryon that she was from the Monastery of the Eternal Balance on an island in the Lucidian Ocean, and left to train alongside the famed adventurer. Relationships Character Information Abilities Air Genasi Abilities * Unending Breath * Mingle with the Wind Monk Abilities * Deflect Missiles * Evasion * Extra Attack * Ki (10 points) ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Ki-Empowered Strikes * Martial Arts (1d6) * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Four Elements ** Elemental Attunement ** Fangs of the Fire Snake - range with unarmed strikes increases by 10 feet for the rest of the turn. A hit with such an attack deals fire damage instead of bludgeoning damage, and with one ki point deals an extra 1d10 fire damage. ** Fist of Unbroken Air * Purity of Body * Slow Fall * Stillness of Mind * Stunning Strike * Unarmored Defense * Unarmored Movement (50 feet) * Unarmored Movement Improvement Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Farriwen has the highest wisdom score in the Darrington Brigade. * Farriwen has the lowest strength score in the Darrington Brigade. References Art: Category:Genasi Category:Player characters Category:Humanoids Category:Monks Category:Appeared in Specials